geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
TamaN
TamaN (aka Tama_N) was a popular British player and level creator in Geometry Dash. He started playing Geometry Dash during Update 1.7 and his first featured level was Streetwise in 1.9. Since then he has become a famous creator who was well known for his original, fun game-play and for using various styles of decoration. His most famous level is Motion. He has created levels of nearly every difficulty, and his level Adrift is in the Force Pack. On September 22nd, he has seemingly quit Geometry Dash and unlisted all of his videos on YouTube and changed his avatar to black. Levels Unrated Levels * Dont Play * Volcanic Journey - His first level ever created. It was made during Update 1.8. Auto Levels * Glitchy Gremlin (featured) Normal Levels * Adrift (featured) - The third and final level in the Force Pack. * Dark Sea (featured) - The second level in the Seaside Series. * Kepler (featured) - A collaboration with JerkRat. * Then (featured) Hard Levels * Azure Skies (featured) * Electronic Dimension (featured) * Impulse (featured) - His first 2.0 level. * New Earth (featured) * Nuclear Theory (featured) * Orange Run (featured) * Paperworld (featured) - A paper-themed level. It was his entry into Skitten's Simple Level Creator Contest. * Purity (featured) - His entry into Rhythmic's 1.0 Creator Contest, in which it got 1st place. * Sketched World (featured) * Skyward (featured) * Streetwise (featured) Harder Levels * Colour the World (featured) - A collaboration with Pineapple. * Hallucinations (featured) * Hostile Insomnia (featured) * Imagine (featured) - A collaboration with AbstractDark, Silversoul, Sputnix, Geopro65, GeometrymanGD, Serponge, RespectVG, and Samifying. * Infinite Power (featured) - A collaboration with DarKz. * Marmalade (featured) - A collaboration with Leinad421 and Adiale. * Melkers Cavern (featured) - A collaboration with GeoMEtryManGD, gdCoNDor, MattMrn, and Dhafin. * The Problematic (featured) Insane Levels * Acceleration (featured) - The sequel to Motion. * Apocalyptic Ruins (featured) - A collaboration with Serponge. * Ginseng (featured) * Sad Machine (featured) Demon Levels Easy Demons * Endorphin Rush (featured) - A collaboration with ASonicMen. * Motion (featured) - His most famous level. Hard Demons * Electric Landscape (featured) - His entry into Darnoc's Creator Contest. * The Badland (featured) - A level specifically designed to make the player rage. It was verified by Lebreee. Trivia *He often live-streams Geometry Dash on Twitch and/or YouTube. *He is well known for having created in a lot of different styles like the sketch style in Sketched World, the nature style in New Earth, the factory style in Badland, etc. *He often calls himself Tama_N, but because Geometry Dash doesn't allow underscores in usernames, he registered as TamaN. Some people call him "garden" because the word "taman" has the meaning of "garden" or "park" in Indonesian and Malay. *His mega-collaboration level Imagine won the title of the best non-demon mega-collaboration in Viprin and Etzer's 2.0 awards, live-streamed on Twitch. *He is currently a moderator in the Geometry Dash Forum. Category:Level creators Category:Retired players Category:Players